goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Life of the Puppetmaster Jr.
Mr. Lunt: so the Puppetmaster just revived the babies: Susan Hawkins, Annabelle Jeff, Sophie Hawkins, Sophie and Abigail Busters, Brain and Ivy, Kaylee, NathanDesignerBoy7's daughter Ella, and of course PowerJohn25 UTTP's son. He brought them back to their homes, except PowerJohn25 UTTP's home. now that the Puppetmaster has brought him back to life, The Puppetmaster has named his son, Puppetmaster Jr. Puppetmaster: Alright Puppetmaster Jr., My servants Ottanuha and Onuwahi got you settled, so Qwerty decided you shall visit the school tomorrow in one day. Puppetmaster Jr.: Wow, That's great Dad. Puppetmaster: Alright, Smelly has my drones under control. Onuwahi: Come Puppetmaster, It's time for you and your son's dinner, Puppetmaster Jr.: Oh boy, my first dinner! Macusoper: No spadinner jokes! (The Next Day) News Reporter Eric: This is News Reporter Eric for Morning News. It's a year since the Puppetmaster revived the babies and adopted PowerJohn25 UTTP's son. He is his son now. he is now heading to: Vyond Middle School. I hope he likes it here. and here's another news, the first school shooting has taken place in Vyond City for the first time. and a armed soldier, has killed a madman named Caillou from David Young's world. as these increase, one thing becomes clear: David Young's Characters are not safe at school. Bell: Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Mr. Nezzer: Good Morning class, it is me, Senator Nezzer. Mr. Lunt has hired me to be a teacher because I love this class. anyways, today we'll be starting with a math test. Yellow Horse: Ugh, this sucks living in the Puppetmaster's world. Mr. Nezzer, can I please go back to David Young's world? Mr. Nezzer: Sorry, You can't do that Yellow Horse. The Puppetmaster ordered all characters from the good and bad users worlds to not go back their own worlds, including the users. Now behave. Yellow Horse: Ugh, Whatever. Puppetmaster Jr.: Shut up you! Dylan McCarthy: Sorry I'm late Mr. Nezzer. Mr. Nezzer: Alright guys, Here are your math tests. Puppetmaster Jr.: How am I gonna finish it? I know what do to. (does his math with Vyond Logic) Yes, I did my math test with Vyond Logic. That was fast. Mr. Nezzer: Great Puppetmaster Jr. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: Stupid math, stupid reading, stupid school, stupid Puppetmaster's world. I want to go back! Mr. Nezzer: Sorry, Puppetmaster's orders. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: Die paper! (shoots his math test) Mr. Nezzer: Classic Caillou, how dare you do that! Get to Principal Bob the Tomato's Office now! KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: But....... Mr. Nezzer: Go now! Yellow Horse: Hey! Puppetmaster's son! Puppetmaster Jr.: What Yellow Horse? Yellow Horse: do my math test for me, and I won't call you stupid ever again. Puppetmaster Jr.: Not on your life. Yellow Horse: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Puppetmaster's son, if don't do my math test for me, I will kill you! Mr. Nezzer: That does it, Yellow Horse, that is first time you did this to the Puppetmaster's son! Get to Principal Bob the Tomato's Office now, or I'll call Officer Scooter to arrest you! Yellow Horse: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Thanks a lot man! Bell: Fucking Ring Ring Ring! (A Few Moments Later) KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: The son of the Puppetmaster won't be nice to me Dad! KnucklesHedgehog2010's Boris: Oh my god! Classic Caillou, why you in my class? I told you if you misbehave at school again, you will be sent to Principal Bob The Tomato's Office again! or better than that, you will be sent to the Puppetmaster's underground city he called Hadestown for your punishment! now behave! KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: Well, That's fine with me! KnucklesHedgehog2010's Boris: I mean it! KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: Son of the Puppetmaster, Guess what? Puppetmaster Jr.: What? KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: I'm going kill you after school, and you won't do anything about it, because I'm a madman! you're too young to kill madmen! Puppetmaster Jr.: You're right, I may be too young to die..... but I can call the police to arrest you by order of the Puppetmaster! Hello, Is this Officer Scooter? can you hear what just happened? KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou threatened to beat me up after school because I'm too young to die. Can you arrest him for that? Thanks sir. bye. Officer Scooter: you are under arrest for harassing a student! you are going to jail for 30 years! Get in the Police Car now! KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cruse you Son of The Puppetmaster! Bell: Fucking Ring Ring Ring! (At Puppetmaster Jr.'s Last class) MumaX992's Larry: Alright class, today we're taking about Hero Factory. Hero Factory was a line of Buildable figures made by LEGO in 2011, They made a series called Hero Factory. The product line ended in 2014. Yellow Horse: Stupid Lego! Stupid Hero Factory! I hate it! I would like to tear these apart! MumaX992's Larry: Oh dear me! Yellow Horse, you freakin' madman! How dare you call Hero Factory stupid! what do you have say for yourself? Yellow Horse: Shut up MumaX992's Larry! you are the stupidest teacher I've ever seen before in Vyond City! Fuck you! MumaX992's Larry: That's it Yellow Horse! I'm using the overused Police Officer to arrest you! Officer Scooter: You are under arrest for bad behavior at school! You know Hero Factory is a toy line! In the Police Car you madman! Yellow Horse: What do you think I will do next? To be continued on WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! News Reporter Eric: Breaking News mk, KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou and David Young's Yellow Horse, just got arrested for bad behavior at Vyond Middle School today. They have been bothering Puppetmaster Jr. for too long. for that, they are going to jail for 30 years. Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD